


Equality

by Arawynn



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Implied/Referenced Abortion, Implied/Referenced Misscarriage, harrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-29 11:51:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19019359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arawynn/pseuds/Arawynn
Summary: Bucky notices the protests at Planned Parenthood clinics and decides to step in.





	Equality

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bucky Barnes fighting for equality](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/486574) by Love-Buckybarnes. 



The first time Bucky saw a protest at a Planned Parenthood clinic, he was shopping for groceries. The Brunet had no idea what was going on, but it didn’t sit well with him. Much like Steve, he didn’t like bullies. And those protesters  _were_  bullying and harassing the people entering that clinic.

The second time, a woman who came from inside the clinic slammed right into him when he happened to walk by. Bucky caught her on instinct when she stumbled. Her face was covered in tears and it was honestly a surprise that she hadn’t slammed into anything – or anybody – else. A couple protesters apparently wanted to harass her further, but a threatening glance of the large man convinced them that it wasn’t a good idea.

The woman apologized and thanked Bucky, interrupted with random sobs. The former Winter Soldier offered to buy her a coffee. She hesitated at first, but then agreed. Probably because the protesters were starting to shout louder again. The two of them walked in silence. Bucky allowed his companion to choose the café she preferred.

When they sat inside with their coffees and a slice of cake each, she started talking. How she went to Planned Parenthood because it was the only place she could get her healthcare. How every time those ‘pro-lifers’ stood in front of the clinic and harassed everyone of whom they thought wanted to enter the clinic. That she was sick of being accused of being a murderer every single time she went to get her healthcare.

They had spent at least an hour in the café, with Bucky mostly listening to Lara unburdening her heart to him. Afterwards they exchanged phone numbers and parted ways. The former Winter Soldier promised that she could call him before her next appointment if she wanted him to accompany her.

* * *

Back at home, Bucky started to research. Not that he didn’t believe Lara, but he wanted to know  _more_  about the whole topic. His first place to go was the homepage of Planned Parenthood. Then various websites with dozens of stories. Stories of horrifying ways how women had tried to make themselves miscarry all by themselves, risking to die themselves as well before save abortions had been legalized. Almost equally horrifying stories of people who went to Planned Parenthood for help of various kind, only to be harassed by people who called themselves pro-lifers but cared about nothing but unborn babies.

Not the mothers, even if they’d die without an abortion. If the pregnancy had come from rape or incest. If the baby was already dying, dead or would die a painful death shortly after being born. Mental or financial reasons why they couldn’t raise a child. Dozens of reasons why people wanted abortions – and none of them had been ‘for fun’ like some people claimed.

It horrified Bucky. And made him angry. The Future had been supposed to be  _better_. People were supposed to have  _more freedom_. It was  _not_  supposed to be like this. The former Winter Soldier knew pain. He knew what it meant to have no choice. To be trapped in a situation with no way out.

It was this anger that made Bucky contact Planned Parenthood to ask them if there was something –  _anything_  – he could do to help them. Not simply donating money. The woman on the phone suggested that he could come to the clinic to talk about it in person. They made an appointment for the next day.

* * *

He came a little too early for his appointment. Again there was a group of protesters in front of the clinic. At a store at the other side of the street the brunet could see a woman. While appearing to browse through the window of the store, the former Winter Soldier knew that she actually used the window to keep an eye on the protesters. Probably hoping for a chance to get in there without being noticed.

On the spur of the moment, he approached her. The woman was afraid that he could be one of the pro-lifers and wanted to harass her at first, but Bucky quickly cleared it up. Just as he had assumed, she actually wanted to get into the clinic, but the mob scared her too much. The former Winter Soldier offered to accompany her. She gladly accepted.

As soon as they headed towards the entrance, the group of protesters turned their focus on them. While Bucky made himself as large as possible to appear intimidating, the woman he accompanied started to shake and make herself smaller. Suddenly, one of the men positioned himself right in front of them, shouting ‘Abortion is murder.’ “I can show you murder.”, the former Winter Soldier said dangerously calm. The other man stared at him in shock. Bucky radiated something calm and dangerous – the aura of somebody who was definitely able to kill.

After this, the protesters parted in front of the dark-haired man and his companion. Inside the clinic, a woman was waiting for them, an honest smile on her face. “Mister Barnes, right?”, she asked which Bucky confirmed with a nod. “You okay now?”, he asked the woman he’d accompanied. “Yes, thank you very much.”, she answered thankful before leaving for her appointment. “Please follow me Mr. Barnes. I saw what you did outside and it showed me very clearly how you could help us. I’d like to talk things through with you.”, the other woman said.

* * *

That’s how Bucky ended up escorting people to and from appointments at Planned Parenthood. He also kept the (basically always there) protesters from entering the building, stealing the (medical) equipment and defacing the walls. Basically, he acted as some kind of security guard. The former Winter Soldier had quickly started to show off his left arm and playing around with his knives. Both were pretty good ways to keep the protesters in check.

After a while, he didn’t even need to do much aside from sitting at the stoop, looking grim and polishing one of his knives to keep ‘pro-lifers’ from harassing the women who wanted to come to Planned Parenthood. They had turned from a very vocally harassing mob into an awkward and very silent group. Something Bucky was quite proud of. In time, they might leave entirely.


End file.
